Where Do Fallen Angels Go?
by thenightcircus
Summary: Max goes to the bathroom and never comes back. Fang goes out to look for her. Is Itex back and better than ever? Where are their head quarters? ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MR in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own Aerosmith or their songs. That makes me sad *cries hysterically*.**

* * *

MAX GETS KIDNAPPED!

FANG POV:

We were all crowded around the T.V. Angel was idly flipping through the channels until she found a cartoon she wanted to watch. She, Gazzy, and Nudge were sitting on the floor. Iggy was draped over the comfy chair in the corner, his ear facing the television. Max and I were cuddled up on the couch. I had my arm around her shoulders and she was leaning her head on my shoulder.

She shifted and fidgeted for awhile until she finally got up and stretched. She announced that she was going to the bathroom. That was at the beginning of the 30 minute show. By the end credits, Max still wasn't back. Nobody noticed when I got up and went to the bathroom as well. I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I called Max's name a few times. Still no answer. Crap.

I opened the door a crack and peeked in. No one was there. The only window in the tiny bathroom was open all the way though.

_Max wouldn't go out without telling us, _I thought to myself. I ran around to the bedrooms. Max wasn't in the house.

I apparently was making a lot of noise because I heard Nudge yell up to me (I was on the second floor of Dr. M's house) "Are you okay Fang?"

"Yep," I replied.

I went into the bathroom and launched myself out of the window, barely fitting.

* * *

_There's a candle burning _

I wonder if Itex is behind this… They never seem to give up.

_In the world tonight_

Yep. They probably regrouped.

_For another child_

They're probably taking more children by the hour now. They've probably recruited more people too.

_Who vanished out of sight_

I'm sure they've taken at least one hundred children.

_And a heart is broken_

They're parents are probably heartbroken. Maybe mine were too…

_Another prayer in vain_

If there is a God, please tell me where Max is!

_There's a million tears_

I went into hyper drive. Max was occupying my every thought.

_That'll fill a sea of pain_

I had to think about where they could possibly have the Itex head quarters now. 

Sometimes I stare out my window

Of course! Arizona! Anne Walker would want to be close to the School to keep an eye out… which means this is probably a trap.

_My thoughts all drift into space_

I was temporarily distracted when a flock of hawks flew by. That was a good time. I resisted my temptation to follow them.

_Sometimes I wonder if there's a better place_

Please God, tell me where she is!

_Tell me_

_

* * *

_

_Where do fallen angels go?_

Where would this be exactly in Arizona? Close to Anne Walker seems too easy…. I'll go exactly the opposite way.

_I just don't know (I just don't know)_

This is frustrating.

_Where do fallen angels go?_

Where is my angel?

_They keep falling (They keep falling)_

How did they get her without us noticing? Stupid cartoon…

* * *

Well, the times is frightening

It was getting dark outside, but that wasn't a problem with my raptor vision.

_Can't ignore the facts_

I didn't know how much time I had left to find Max before they almost killed her like me.

_There's so many people_

I'm in Arizona now. Passing over a huge city.

_Just slippin' through the cracks_

I had to find my angel.

So many ashes are scattered

I was approaching the outskirts of town now, into the warehouse part of town.

_So many rivers run dry_

I flew over hobos walking with their carts and thieves running through alleyways.

_Sometimes your Heaven is Hell _

Just when we thought we were rid of that stupid Itex…

_And you don't know why_

I found a "deserted" warehouse close to the very end. I decided to check it out.

_So, listen_

I listened for any sounds of life. I heard faint screaming coming from the huge brown building.

* * *

Where do fallen angels go?

I'm coming for you Max!

_I just don't know (I just don't know)_

I busted down the door. About thirty Erasers came rushing up, guns in paws.

_Where do fallen angels go?_

'Got to get to Max' was my only thought.

_They keep falling (They keep falling)_

It seemed like Erasers just kept coming, but I fought them off easily in my adrenaline rush. I felt bullets whiz past me, but I took no notice of them.

_Falling, falling, falling_

I watched as the wolfy people dropped to the floor, their guns scattering everywhere.

Can you hear me?

I ran through the halls, nobody daring to try and stop me. I ran over white coats in my frenzy.

_Can you hear me?_

I heard Max shriek down the hall to the right. I sprinted, using my wings to help me.

_Somewhere out there _

I busted the door down only to find Max strapped to a gurney and those horrid white coats cutting her open.

_There's a shining light_

The fluorescent lights hurt my eyes; I could barely see her now.

_And I got to be with you tonight_

I punched the white coats until they were unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

_And with all we're nowhere_

Max was still screaming her head off. I made sure she saw it was me.

_We still pay the price_

I put my head to her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing. I tried to revive her, and it worked. Her heartbeat sped up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Yeah the Devil seems to get his way_

I unstrapped her but didn't move her from the gurney. I didn't want her to panic.

_In downtown paradise_

I slipped my hand into her hand.

* * *

__

Where do fallen angels go?

I wheeled her out into the cleanly hallway. No one was in sight. I rolled her out onto the dirty pavement quietly and picked her up gingerly.

_I just don't know (I just don't know)_

What had she been eating? Bricks?

_Where do fallen angels go?_

_

* * *

_

I made my way back to Dr. M's house in about one hour, taking my time. Max was conscious and she was talking to me.

_They keep falling (They keep falling)_

I landed lightly in front of the little house. I opened the door and stepped inside. Dr. M and the gang rushed over to scold me and Max for sneaking out until they saw Max in my arms. That when the Nudge Channel turned on and Iggy made jokes and Gazzy talked about bombs and Angel was reading my thoughts and Dr. M and Ella were fussing over Max and she was telling them to back off; she was fine.

There's a candle burning

I was happy to be home. The whole ordeal had only taken about three hours. From 9 p.m. to midnight. That sounds like store hours…

The younger kids and Ella all headed off to bed, while Iggy, Max, Dr. M and I sat around the dining room table discussing ways to end Itex AGAIN. We talked about doing air shows again, but Max said that there was no way in Hell that we were doing that again. I thought maybe we could all find an island to live on. That was also a 'no'. Yay, they appreciate my ideas! (Please note my heavy sarcasm.)

Iggy eventually drifted over to the couch and flipped through the channels. Dr. M went off to bed. Max followed her. I decided, on some subconscious level, that falling asleep at the dinning room table was a good idea. Never try that at home, kids. It feels like whiplash. _  
_

**Another SongFic! Yay! Anyhoo, the song was Fallen Angels by Aerosmith. Love that song. Love Aerosmith. Love Steven Tyler. He's awesome. So... RnR?**

**Fang: I was way too talkative in that one-shot.**

**aeromaiden: who asked you? *punches Fang in the arm**grins evilly***


End file.
